Heart of the Hunter
by shonen blade
Summary: this is just a little something that i was working on for a while, just a few short stories on some everyday occurances set during the 'Spirit of the Maverick Hunter' stories.
1. Shonen's secret

Between the Lines….

For months…X, along with pretty much everyone who he has had contact with was curious on how Shonen became what she is, and how she could pretty much do anything that seems to be impossible to a normal human…

Late one night… X took it upon himself and decided that enough was enough… And question Shonen…

Rushing to her room, before his better judgment took over and forcefully knocked on the door…

Instantly, there was a reply…..

"Go away! It's three o'clock in the morning… what ever it is can wait until daybreak…"

Deeply X sighed.

"Shonen, open the door… we need to talk… and don't tell me to go away again… you've obviously have been up for a while… why else would you answer the door so quickly?"

On the other side of the door, X sworn he heard Shonen release a low growl, before she opened the door just enough to let him see her face and have a quick conversation.

"X… come on… I was just falling asleep…. You know how hard it's been for me to sleep with my shoulder all messed up…"

X lowered his eyes…

"I'm sorry… I almost forgot about that… but, I seriously need to talk to you…"

Shonen rolled her eyes while releasing a deep sigh.

"And this can't wait until morning? Huh?"

X shook his head…

Releasing another growl, Shonen opened the door and sarcastically invited X into her apartment, then made her way to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee….

X, slowly sat down on her couch, as he fidgeted with his hands, waiting for Shonen to join him in the living room….

…a minute or so later… Shonen joined him…

"..O.k. X… I will bite…. What the hell could be SO important to ask me that couldn't wait until later?" Shonen groaned as she sipped her coffee.

X lowered his head as he continued to twirl his fingers….

"…well…. There's been a lot of questions running around Hunter Tower… mostly about how you got your alchemy…."

Shone raised an eyebrow….

"…my… Alchemy? Why would there be questions about it? Isn't there a rule running around…you know… Don't ask, don't tell?"

"..Well…yea…." X began… "..But, you know how we are…"

Shonen released a deep sigh as she leaned back on the couch…

"Come on X… seriously?"

X looked up at Shonen…

"Well…" X replied in a questionable tone…

Shonen placed her cup on the floor then proceeded to get up off the couch.

"..I've been curious myself….especially since you haven't aged a day in over sixty years…. It's been kind of creeping the other hunters out…." he rebutted.

Shonen drew her arms around her stomach as she began to pace the floor….

"…X…. this is not an easy subject to explain…. It's kind of like explaining on the geometrics of reploid technology…. You know… Long, evolved and sometimes… mind numbing…."

X placed his hands on his lap….

"I'm sorry sis… but I was kind of told that I wouldn't be able to leave without some kind of explanation…."

Shonen whipped around…

"What do you mean 'you can't leave unless you got an explanation'? Who told you that?"

X shrugged his shoulders…

"Pretty much everyone who I've come in contact with…"

"..And that would be …. Everybody who resides in Hunter Tower, I would assume…."

X gave a short nod.

"Bingo…."

Shonen turned away once again, made her way to an open window, leaned up against the window sill, as her gaze focused out into the open…"

"….it was eighty years ago…. A week ago exactially…. When I was given a gift… that's been both a blessing… And a curse…." She began as her gaze remained transfixed out the window…. A cool breeze gently brew through her hair…. "My parents…. I was ten when they…." Shonen swallowed a lump in her throat… "… when they….um…."

Shonen's lip began to quiver… desperately fighting back unwanted tears.

X, got up from the couch, made his way over to Shonen, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Shonen dropped her head slightly….

"It's o.k. Shonen…. If it's that painful to tell me… then I understand…I'm sorry that I caused you to cry…. It was stupid of me…. I'm really sorry…."

Shonen responded by shaking her head…

"No, X… it's not painful for me to tell… it's just, that one part…."

X leaned in closer….

"..Then… why don't you skip ahead… just tell me the part on when you received your alchemy…"

Shonen nodded as she returned her gaze towards the horizon…

"..Well, after that…. Incident…. I was broken inside… I knew deep in my heart, that it was evil that did it to me…. So… After a couple of years later… I was still holding that… pain inside…. And this man…. Comes up to me… in the middle of midtown, he said he could feel pain, anger, and loss in my heart…. I actually thought that he was just some crazy old man…. But he told me that he could help me get rid of all that, and be able to extinguish all evil… all around the world… that I could help the suffering, that I could be a champion to this city…. Of course… I thought that what he saying kind of make sense…. I really didn't want to hurt anymore…."

Shonen released a stuttered sigh as she continued…

"….he told me of this place where I could train… a place…. Where I would become…. Something greater… but…. Something that great, came with a price….the thing of the whole game… was that I had to give up something coercive something… an equivalent exchange…. At that point and time… I was willing to give up anything…. Just to stop the hurting…I was told to then close my eyes so he could perform the exchange…. At first I was scared… but he assured me that I would be fine… that no harm would come of me…."

"…you were trusting? Weren't you?" X questioned with a slight smirk on his face.

Shonen shrugged her shoulders…

"Hey, I was young…. What the hell did I know?" she replied, making X chuckle slightly.

"…anyway…." Shonen continued. "….as I closed my eyes… I felt this weird sensation flow around, and throughout my body… I felt… As if, my very soul was being drawn out of my body… I began to feel sick… But, I couldn't move my body neither…. After what seemed like hours, I felt like I was going to die, then… as if by some unheard request… I felt this warmth wash over my body… a renewing type of energy… it made me feel….. Happy…..I didn't hurt anymore…. The feeling… I didn't want it to end…. But… the energy began to fade… the light… with the warmth… just… Went away…. The man told me, that in order for me to use the gift I was given… I had to confirm what I gave as part of my exchange…."

X held her shoulder a bit harder, being careful on not to hold it too much.

"…. I told him that I would agree to anything… I wanted to keep what I was given… the man then told me… my part of the exchange… was my….." Shonen closed her eyes….as a tear slid down her cheek. "…my…..soul…."

X released a soft gasp….

"You're… Soul?"

Shonen nodded…

"That's the reason… on why I haven't aged… of how I'm able to performing greats acts….or…. How… you and I can create a new being…. Reploid and alchemic…. It's what I am…. It's been apart of me for a good portion of my life…..and to be God's honest with you…. Even though, I gave up something that I know I could never get back… something that has been a part of me for even before my birth…. I would do it again if time was to be reversed on me…."

X slowly shook his head….

"But Shonen… your soul? Just so you wouldn't hurt?" he asked in a soft whisper.

Shonen turned her head around slightly…

"You've done the same thing time and time again… please don't judge me on something that you have experienced in your life."

"..I'm sorry… I should have known better…" he whispered again.

Shonen smiled gently as she looked back out the window…

"Hey… the sun's coming up…."

X turned his eyes out the window….

"..Our first sunrise…." he replied with a smile as he held onto Shonen.

Shonen reached upon and held his arms….as she leaned back slightly, resting her head on his shoulder….

Both released a soft sigh, as the sun slowly rose up into the sky….

"…we're going to be on duty soon…. You want to just call in sick?"

Shonen shook her head…

"Nah…. It would be hard to pull that off…. Especially since I have unlimited powers…."

X chuckled as he slowly released Shonen, and then made his way out of her apartment…

"Yea… I guess you're right…"

Shonen chuckled in kind, as she followed X towards her door…


	2. maybe next time

Dying is easy…. Telling someone you love them is hard….

* * *

….she never told her how she felt about him….

….she never showed her love….

…. She knew, that if the right time never came to pass, she would lose her opportunity, and never be able to find the right time again…

Shonen took a deep sigh to gather her courage, then softly knocked on X's office door.

"Commander?" she whispered.

…frozen in place, she quietly waited for a reply….

After a few minutes, she dropped her shoulders.

"Come on Shonen… How the hell is he suppose to hear that? Even if he is a reploid…," she swore to herself.

Once again, she knocked… this time with a little more power.

"Commander? Are you there?" she spoke once again, her voice a little stronger.

..A few seconds passed until finally, the door opened…

Shonen took a step back when a familiar face peeked out from behind the door.

"Shonen?" X replied with a look of concern. "What brings you here? You're supposed to be resting…."

Shonen lowered her eyes…

"Yea, I know…. I couldn't sleep… my mind was running… I needed to speak with you." she responded with a light voice.

X raised an eyebrow…

"Oh? What's bothering you? If it's about your performance on the battlefield, I told you…. I'm not mad at you for using your alchemy… you got to do what you got to do to survive… To win the fight…. And… You're family…. I could never be mad at you…"

Shonen folded her hands behind her.

"…yea… I know that too…. But…. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about…. Something… that's been bothering me…."

X took notice that whatever she wanted to talk to him about wasn't going to be a quick conversation, he opened the door a little bit more and motioned for her to enter his office.

…quickly, Shonen replied as she entered X's office.

Closing the door swiftly, he motioned for her to sit in a nearby chair as he took his position behind his desk.

"…now, what is it Shonen? What's bothering you? We're alone here… No one can hear us… I promise…."

Shonen folded her hands on her lap; her gaze still remained on the floor….

"…have…. You ever had feelings for someone but never had the nerve to tell that person…. Causing it to eat you inside… like a virus?"

Confusion crossed X's face…

"Um…." X began, not exactially knowing how to respond to such a question.

"..There's… a person…. Who I really like…. And I have a feeling… That he likes me as well… but…. I can't really tell him I like him…. Without creating some whacked out rumor that would spread like wildfire around Hunter Tower…."

X smiled gently as he came out from behind his desk, slowly walked up to Shonen and crouched down, staying mere inches from her.

"…really? And who would this particular person be?"

Shonen's face flushed causing X to chuckle….

"…I…. I can't really say…. I'm already embarrassed…."

X placed his hand on Shonen's knee…

"…this… person wouldn't happen to be a Commander of a particular unit that you happen to be a part of… Would he?"

Shonen felt the warmth of her face intensify as X slid his hand up her leg, resting on her outer thigh.

Her body shivered as X began to massage the area…

Shonen began to bit her lower lip as X chuckled once again.

"Sis… you know how I feel about you… and you know… That if anyone found out…."

"…yea… I know… that's the problem…. It's killing me…. I mean, a few know… and they swore, on pain of death, that they would never tell…. But…." Shonen began before releasing a deep sigh…. "..Eventually… I don't know how long this…secret, as it were…. Would stay hidden from everyone… I mean… we are brother and sister…. And there are people out there, who would think that what we have…. This…. Love connection… would think its wrong…."

X shrugged his shoulders…

"Shonen… It doesn't matter what others think… what we have… Is more than love…? What he have… Is…. A spiritual connection… and…." X began to say then pulled out Shonen's snowflake pendent and once again placed it around her neck. "….this…."

Shonen gently grabbed X's hand as he held the pendent, and then looked into his eyes….

"..Heh, I'd almost forgotten about this….the promise of our love… of our unity… Of our…."

Shonen's sentence was cut off as X leaned forward and gently kissed Shonen on the lips…

…instantly, she closed her eyes as she leaned into the kiss… feeling X's hand rub her thigh… as her hand grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer to her….

..Both bodies began to feel warm… instinct began to take over….

…wandering hands…. Touching…. Sliding….

…both bodies…. Wanting more… Wanting…

"ATTENTION….ATTENTION…. ALL UNITS PLEASE REPORT TO….."

"Awww, dammit…." Shonen cursed as she and X pulled away from each other…

X released a slight chuckle as he got up and helped Shonen to her feet. Then held her against his body…

"Maybe next time…." he said with a wink as her released her and rushed out of his office, leaving Shonen to stand there for a brief second.

"…yea… Maybe next time…" she whispered as she followed him out of the room.


	3. X to the rescue

(( sorry guys that it has been a long time… about a week ago I encountered the blue screen of death (Sigma)

But I have a loner for now so I can write again….

…now… on to the story…

Heart of the Hunter…

Shonen never liked rainy days… and now… with the constant week of rain, she liked it even less…

Everyone in Hunter Tower had their own way to try to beat the rainy day blues…

… Hunting, wasn't one of them….

"this sucks in so many ways…. It's going to take forever for my hair to dry…" Zero complained over his comlink to the rest of his team.

"I told you, you needed a hair cut… but you insist to have long hair.. So it's your own damn fault." Shonen replied in a low grown as she hid… waiting for the signal she's been keeping an eye on to come just a little bit closer to her location.

"..well I'm sorry miss alchemist…. Some of us don't have magic powers to instantly dry things." Zero replied curtly with a touch of sarcasm.

"..dick.." was Shonen's only response…

Minutes later… Shonen's waiting finally paid off as a few dozen mavericks turned the corner…

…jumping out into the open, she began her assault…

Taking a couple of hits, Shonen continued to fight… but she knew, she wouldn't last.

.. Her energy was fading fast… she needed back up…

"Zero!!! I need help!" she screamed into her head piece…

Shonen continued to fight…. Slowly, she started to feel woozy…

".. Zero..? Where are you? Please respond…" she called again, only to receive an electrical feedback causing her to rip off her head piece.

"damn, I must have shorted it out…. I gotta talk to Douglas to make me a new one that I can fight with…"

Feeling her legs begin to shake, she slowly dropped to her knees… as the remaining mavericks began to close in on her.

"..Aww.. What's the matter? You all out of power? Is there no one to save you? Are you all alone… pathetic human…"

Shonen raised her eyes…

"go fuck yourself…" she spat.

The mavericks began to laugh, but quickly died down as a bright light began to glow behind Shonen.

Slowly, she turned her head around, then gasped…

"I knew you'd come" she whispered.

Walking towards the maverick, from out in the distance… was one, who's name struck fear into almost every maverick and evil doer throughout the world.

The legend…

The warrior….

The father of all….

Slowly, one by one, the mavericks began to back away….

..they may have not acted like it sometimes…. But the knew a fight they would surely lose was one that they would have faced if they knew better.

Slowly X came upon Shonen and knelt down by her side.

"what on earth made you think you could face a dozen mavericks by yourself?" X questioned as he carefully helped to her feet, but didn't let go.

"…Zero had my back.. But my headset was fried in the battle…. All I got was feedback…." Shonen replied as she grabbed some of her hair and tried to wring out some of the water…

A second later, they heard the sound of metallic footsteps coming up behind them.

X turned as he tightly held onto Shonen.

"what the hell happened? Why weren't you answering me?" Zero cried out as he quickly made his way to them.

"it got damaged in battle…. Don't worry about it Z, I had it under control…. The important thing now is getting Shonen back to Hunter Tower." X replied as he helped his sister to his land chaser.

"..I'll be fine Zero…." Shonen replied as well, as she boarded the land chaser than began to ride off into the distance holding onto X.

Zero dropped his head as they disappeared into the rain.

"….yea…. But I won't…"


End file.
